Definitely Maybe
by Casey525
Summary: Here is a is the second story: A sequel to Don't Know.. Maybe a little bit. A request for Blackroserocker. AND a co-written story with bleachfanficfanatic. I wish to say that both you bleachfanficfantic AND blackroserocker are in this story in some form or another. And all rights go to Tite Kubo.
1. Chapter 1

Definitely Maybe...( Continuation of Don't know Maybe a little bit)  
Chapter one: Screaming, kids, jealousy

(Grimmjow's P.O.V.)

Screaming, screaming and more screaming. That is all I hear from the other room. Mumbling to myself about how I just want a little more sleep, just even five more minutes, I know I won't get it. They are the bane to my existence and my existence is thanks to my wife. Walking down the hall I see her in the kitchen scrambling around our three children. Yes children. Yes I am married. And though there are days I want to pull my hair out, punch a wall or curse whatever kami may be out there I wouldn't change this moment any other way. Orihime my wife, my life, holding our youngest son, while wrestling the twins to get dressed for the day. I watch and think back to how it all got to this point.

It was right after the hollow attack where I got knocked on my ass, down for the count and guess who saved me? My warrior goddess of a wife. At the time she was just barely a friend. Okay I can't really go that far. She was my friend. The only real friend I'd ever had whether we are in Hueco Mundo back in my Espada days or now being the protector of Karakura town. Either way she was my best friend and after the fight, well I realized I was maybe a little bit in love with her. Though like hell I'd ever tell her that. Though it was funny that she could make me do thinks I never thought were possible. Woah, mind out of the gutter, I do not mean in the sexual sense although yeah there too. But I had no problem being sweet and kind to her. But only to her. Now there in lies one of my major problems: Her friends.

They are such a pain in the ass it's not even funny. When the strawberry, the giant, and the pencil were done with college they all decided to move back to Karakura stating that they still had a job here to protect their family and friends. Ugh, stupid reasons to be sure. They knew I was here, they knew I could protect their loved ones and the people of this town. Nope, I knew it was a bullshit excuse for them to come back. Especially the strawberry because he wanted what I had. Well to be sure as fuck I wasn't gonna give her up to him.

Anyway, when the Quincy War happened all of the ex-Espada Arrancars came together to help stop it. Surprisingly it was me who helped Harribel, since she is the Queen of Hueco Mundo, see reason and help. Just as surprising was being able to convince the Shinigamis to resurrect the dead Espadas to help in the battle. Needless to say it was a big mess of blood and death, the usual for a war, though in the end everything for the most part turned out fine. Because of our help and claiming allegiance with Soul Society all the Espada were granted amnesty. Now most of them except for a select few who stayed in Hueco Mundo ( Starrk and the pipsquek, Harribel, her three bitches,Baigon and his crew) are here. Truthfully that is not here nor there.

It was soon after the war that I had a problem. Ichigo and Orihime were talking. She was smiling. SMILING! At him. Oh hell yes I was mad. By then I knew I loved her, but just hadn't gotten around to telling her yet. So there we were at a celebration in Soul Society thrown by the new Head Captian Shunsui Kyoraku who wanted a big celebration to honor the fallen and uplift the victorious. Not surprisingly there was lots of drinking, music and dancing. Well, Ichigo and Orihime were drinking and laughing, smiling while they talked to each other. I watched the whole thing and it pissed me off.  
I got so pissed I went over to her. Okay, I'll admit I was drinking and drinking a lot. I stormed over like a crazy person (which by the way I am not as crazy as I use to be. I've gotten more tact) except for when I saw this. I stormed over and...

(third person view- Five years ago)

"What the fuck do you think you are doing so close to him?!" Grimmjow yelled loudly. Of course the music was switching when he yelled and a bunch of Shinigami eyes were on him and the couple. Ichigo glared while Orihime gasped and looked at Grimmjow her eyes wide. Ichigo pulled Orihime back to him.

"Grimmjow what is the issue?" Ichigo said, his voice having a slight edge to it.

Grimmjow, not caring whatsoever about Ichigo's tone, went over to take Orihime, too her hand and glared at Ichigo with murder in his eyes.

"Don't touch what is mine strawberry. Hands off and to yourself."

Grimmjow then led Orihime out of the area away from her friends and looked into her eyes. He was warring within himself to figure out what to tell her, how to tell her how he felt. Orihime beat him to the punch and pulled away from him.

"Damn it Grimmjow! Ichigo wasn't doing anything wrong. Why did you just do that, you humiliated me."

She started to storm off away from him, heading back to her friends. Grimmjow paniced that he was going to lose her to either Ulquiorra, the Quincy or the strawberry. He didn't know at the time that he didn't need to worry about the Quincy since he'd fallen in love with the lieutenant of the twelth divison, Nemu.

Also unknown was that Ulquiorra had the hots for the black-haired tomboy girl, Orihime's best friend Tatsuki, while Ichigo was unaware of a girl who liked him: Nelliel.

Grimmjow was not thinking clearly about what he did next. His spiritual pressure rose and he grabbed Orihime into the air. She looked around briefly about to call out for his help when he turned her to face him and she gasped in surprise. He was in his released form.

Looking into her eyes he said through clenched teeth, "Damn it Orihime. I need to talk to you. I know I am an ass. I know I am stubborn. I know I curse ,which I am working on by the way, but I need to tell you something and I don't know how."

Orihime tried thinking of what to say to him to make him feel better and she gently ran her fingers through his long blue hair. He purred without caring about his pride, he knew she was aware of how much he enjoyed it when she did that.

He sighed but she spoke softly nuzzling his chest, "Grimmjow, whatever you have to say I'll listen. You know this by now."

He just held her tighter as he moved all the way out of the Sereiti. Finding a patch of grass he set her down gently and started pacing back and forth.

He growled, his frustration level growing as he talked, "I don't like the way he looks at you. I don't like how you smile at him or how he held you when you danced earlier. Yeah I saw it, so don't deny it. So I gotta ask…Are you leaving me? Are you still in love with him, or with Ulquiorra? If you are, with either of them, I won't leave without a fight."

Orihime stood up to stand in front of him and stop his pacing back and forth.

"Hey Grimmjow stop, you're making my neck hurt with all this pacing. Now listen, yes I danced with Ichigo, yes I smiled at him, and all the other stuff is true, minus two things. You are a big, stubborn, protective fool you know that? I don't love Ichigo the way I use to, the way I did before you decided to align with Soul Society. And you are a big fool if you think I want to leave you. Just because I talk to them doesn't mean I love you any less. So calm down all right?"

Grimmjow pulled her close, hugging her tight. He kissed her hair, running his fingers through it and undid the weird updo she had it in. Orihime leaned up and kissed him gently before asking softly, "What is wrong Grimmjow. Really this time? You've never acted that way before, at least not this extreme."

He took a deep breath and buried his face against her neck to whisper, "I don't want to lose you, Orihime. I love you."

Orihime looked up to him and smiled the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. She giggled as she pulled him down for a kiss. When she breaks it she says, "I love you too Grimmjow. I have for a while now you silly protective kitty."

(now back to Grimmjow's point of view)

Screaming pierces into my head breaking me out of my memories. Looking over I see the twins; a boy and a girl. They are now 3 years old. They are a big handful and keep us busy. Another piercing cry breaks through, making me cringe. My youngest son, going on two years old, is cutting teeth so he gets cranky at times.

Right now it's "I want mommy" time not "I want to share mommy" time. So here I am, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the former 6th Espada, a father of twin three years old and a two year old son. I go over and help by grabbing the little one and hugging him close as she finishes with the twins. Orihime has to work today so I am with the kids. The plan for the day is to visit their "aunts, uncles". Today will be a long day.

Later Orihime has managed to get to work and our three kids are all packed up and in the van (which I still can't believe she convinced me to get. It's one thing to be a dad; it's another thing to drive a van). Our first stop is to see their Epsada aunts and uncles. As far as I know it will be Ulquiorra, Szayel, Yammy, and Neliel (who I desperately hope is in her adult form. Otherwise I am going to have to deal with four kids). I wish Orihime could be here, she is so much better at this. I love my kids, but it seems to me that all kids love one parent more than the other. Before pulling out of the drive way I go through my checklist: Kids buckled, check. Toys and extra clothes, check. Snacks, check. And here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

Definitely Maybe Chapter 2: Words, plumbing, bad Nnoitra

(Grimmjow's P.O.V)

Well here we are at Casa de Espada. Ha! It's a simple house, or at least that's what it looks like on the outside, but within it has more than enough room for everyone. So here I am taking my kids to see them. Now don't get me wrong, the Espadas aren't all bad, but sometimes things get out of control when my kids are here. Okay it always gets out of control. Who knew that fierce warriors like the Espadas, who never seemed to have a heart, could melt and be suckered by my kids? It truly is funny, though at the end of the chaos I have to deal with Orihime's anger if the kids get roughed up too much. Carrying the youngest in my arms the twins follow me to the door. I knock expecting to see Szaeyel, Ulquiorra, Nelliel or Yammy, but there is also..

(Third person P.O.V)

When the door opened a tall shadow covered them. The twins looked up and shouted together, Shpoon!" Nnoitra Gilga stood in the door way. The tall ex-fifth Espada looked down at the twins then at Grimmjow's youngest son before he knelt down to the two children in front of him and gave them a lecherous smile. "Hey! It's the pet's kids. Where's your mama at?"

Grimmjow growled and between clenched teeth warned the man, "Shut up about my wife Nnoitra, got it? Or else."

Nnoitra just laughed and shook his head before standing back up and ignoring Grimmjow's warning said sarcastically, "What Grimmjow, having a spat with the missus or not getting any?" 

Grimmjow pushed past the idiot and saw a grown up Nelliel. Counting his blessings silently he whispered to her so the twins couldn't hear him. Nelliel nodded and put herself eye level to them. "Hey guys! How are you doing?" she asked sweetly, "Want to play or go get a snack first?"

The twins loved their aunt Nelliel since she was so fun to play with. Her and Szaeyel. They knew that their pink haired uncle had a lot of fun toys to use that made lots of noise and usually made their daddy and everyone else nervous. Yeah, they knew they would have fun here. 

Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra before turning to give his youngest to Nelliel along with the diaper bag that held all the kids' stuff in it. Before he could go back to Nnoitra he was surprised by his daughter, Michelle, calling out to him. " _This is new,"_ he thought as he knelt down to her. Smiling he asked, "What's up princess?"

She had tears in her eyes. "Yous nots mads momma..?" His son Rocky piped up from behind her, "Yous love momma wighs?"

Grimmjow smiled and nodded, hugging both his kids tightly and placing a kiss on both their heads. He stood up to kiss Wilhelm's head next and the two year old just gurgled at his father.

"Damn right I love your momma and I could never be mad at her. Uncle Nnoitra is being a big meanie. You two go with your little brother and Aunt Nelliel. I am sure she will play with you, and if not go attack uncle Ulquiorra. Despite how he acts he loves you two. If you want, I am sure he'll take you for a flight."

With that said the twins took off to find their "grumpy uncle." Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra. "You are an a***. How dare you say s*** like that to my kids. MY KIDS."

Before Nnoitra responded Grimmjow took a breath to calm down. "You know what? I won't be hitting you no matter how much I want to. I think I'll let Orihime deal out the punishment to you. Considering what she did to you the last time you cursed in front of the kids."

Nnoitra shivered slightly, his voice surprisingly shaken as he said, "Don't remind me."

Grimmjow chuckled, "The great Fifth Espada, afraid of nothing, willing to fight anyone, is terrified of my wife. The mother of my children. A mere human."

Nnoitra sneered in anger at him, "Grimmjow that wife of yours is no mere human. She is a force to be reckoned with."

Grimmjow smiled and with pride in his eyes said before he walked away, "Damn right she is. She makes me so proud. I just hope our kids are just like her."

With that he walked off to go see Yammy. Nnoitra stood shocked before storming off about how the kids can't take a joke.

Grimmjow continued to the kitchen where he found Yammy talking to Wilhelm with Szaeyel nearby watching them. The sight of the toddler squealing at Yammy when the man lifted him up made Grimmjow laugh.

He warned them with a serious tone, "Don't drop him or you deal with Orihime,' and saw both men flinch making him swell with pride again.

"Is my wife that scary to you two as well?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk.

Szaeyel nodded vigorously as he cut up food for the twins, "Yes and for good reason. Sure, the shinigami can kill us, but your wife is worse. She will torture us by rejecting body parts. I mean HELLO! She rejected Nnoitra's genitals."

Grimmjow laughed harder at this until Michelle and Rocky tore through the kitchen, Nelliel chasing them. Of course the twins heard what the pink haired Espada said and it stopped them dead in their tracks.

Rocky looked at the three men, eyes full of innocence, "Whas..genils, is thas your winkie?"

Szaeyel simply nodded and Grimmjow looked shocked.

Yammy opened his mouth to explain more to the kids, but Grimmjow smacked a hand over it with lightening speed even though he was in a gigai.

"Well, it is pronounced genitals Rocky. You and your sister's are different, but Wilhelm's is the same as yours," Szaeyel explained in a matter of fact way.

Michelle, quick for a three year old, looked at her uncle. Although she looked innocent like Orihime she was far more devious and she smiled widely when she saw her father looking rather uncomfortable.

"Hows we different? Wes twins..we same?" she asked sweetly.

Michelle and Rocky both nodded in unison as they looked to the scientist. Szaeyel prepared himself to explain more but Grimmjow covered his mouth as well. He sighed hoping there wouldn't be any issues now. Just as he was about to tell the kids to go play Nnoitra walked in.

"Hey little buggers, what's going on?" he asked with a grin as he took in the sight of Grimmjow with his hands over both Yammy's and Szaeyel's mouths.

Michelle and Rocky looked at each other before Rocky went up to Nnoitra, pulling on his arm, "Uncle Nnoitra, we confussed..Mici, ans I's, wis twins, wis differents buts nots..Uncle Say said I got winkie, but Mici doesn't.." Nnoitra picked up the kids and grinned broadly.

"Szaeyel is right." Grimmjow growled a warning at Nnoitra, but it went unheeded when Nnoitra walked into the living room with the kids. Grimmjow continued to growl and warn his idiot "friend" of the consequences of what would be coming to him.

Nelliel picked up Wilhelm and cooing at him carried him to the nursery that she made sure to have done up when Grimmjow and Orihime had the twins. Tuning out the ruckus she rocked and hummed the youngest Jaegerjacques to sleep.

While Nnoitra made his way into the living room with the twins he talked about the "plumbing". He didn't realize that while they were smart for their age they were still only three and a half year olds. So while they knew many words, it didn't mean they understood them all. Because of this, during his explanation they kept asking why, grating on his nerves.

Suddenly he yelled out, "IT'S FOR F***!" then stopped himself realizing what he said.

Michelle looked at him, pulling on his hair slightly as she giggled, "Whas funking?"

Nnoitra grinned and Rocky nodded his agreement that he didn't understand, asking "Yesh whas fooking?"

Nnoitra thought corrupting his niece and nephew was the funniest thing that happened all day until his blood ran cold when one loud bellow of, "NNOITRA!" shook the house.

Ulquiorra suddenly appeared as if materializing before him and shaking his head at Nnoitra took the twins out of his arms.

Nnoitra tried to figure out which way to go when he saw Szaeyel and Yammy trying to hold back Grimmjow. They were fighting a losing battle as his spiritual pressure rose. Practically in blind fury Grimmjow jumped out of his gigai in his released form ready to rip Nnoitra apart.

Michelle and Rocky looked over Ulquiorra's shoulder then at their quietest uncle. While Michelle was Ulquiorra's favorite because she looked a lot like Orihime he had a soft spot for all three of the kids.

Smiling at her uncle she asked, "Uncle Ulqui, whesh ars wes gong?" Rocky then piped in, "Yesh weres wes goning uncle Ulqui?"

Ulquiorra smiled before replying, "Away. Children your age should not witness the violence that is about to happen. Uncle Nnoitra is going to get a beating by your father. So we will go to the park." With that he carried them out of the house, grabbing their bag along the way.

Once he was done pounding on Nnoitra, Grimmjow saw Nelliel with Wilhelm and grinning said, "I see he slept through it."

Nelliel nodded, giggling at the sleeping child in her arms before she passed him to his father. Before Grimmjow could even ask the question Nelliel said, "Don't worry, Ulquiorra has the twins. He took them to the park. Stay and relax. We don't get to see you as much and we all love the children you should know that by now."

Grimmjow simply nodded and taking Wilhelm into the living room with Nelliel following him joined Yammy, Szaeyel and Nnoitra as they watched TV. The rest of the time was calm for the most part. Wilhelm messed himself and Grimmjow threw the dirty diaper at Nnoitra, but otherwise it was peaceful.

When the twins returned they were tired. Ulquiorra even looked tired. The former fourth Espada patted their heads once he put them down and whispered to both children in Spanish, "Te amo mucho'", hoping their father and the others had not heard him. Nelliel winked but said nothing and Grimmjow merely nodded.

"They behaved I hope," he said.

"Grimmjow, for children that have your gene pool, they were very well behaved indeed. Be proud of them. You have done well. As has the woman," Ulquiorra replied solemnly. Then he sat down, grabbed the remote and changed the channel. When it was time to leave Yammy helped with getting the kids into the car and they headed home to see Orihime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So this is bleachfanficfanatic's contribution to the Definitely Maybe series. I tend to write more to sweet, serious, etc than funny so I hope the tone of this balances well with what the ever talented Casey525 has written thus far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Definitely Maybe Chapter 3: Gigais and other restrictions

(Grimmjow's POV)

The next day I was still on babysitting duty since Orihime had to work again. Thank Kami I got some sort of pay from the fucking shinigamis otherwise she'd have to work full time to support us. Her working at all bothers me (not that I'm chauvinistic, ok I am...kind of…this wasn't the point I was trying to make) the point is I want her home with the kids. She's pretty much the perfect mom. Even though she tells me she loves to be able to still work part time at the bakery I can see pain in her eyes when she leaves them. It's not that she doesn't trust me (I hope) it's that she's missed some things here and there because of working.

Like Michelle's first steps when she was one or Rocky's first word. So far she hasn't missed much with Wilhelm which I'm glad for. So for not the first, second or third time I think about how I could go about getting a "real" job. I have a gigai that I use all the time (damn constricting) because Orihime is not ready to try to explain to our children why their father has a hole in his stomach. The only time I can get out of the damn thing is when they are safely in bed and our door is locked. Even then she's nervous that one of them will see me if I have to get up in the middle of the night or they come in before I can get back in it. Because of that I've taken to wearing pajamas to bed. Being in human clothing is fucking annoying but I put up with it because it makes her happy. Kami, I've become so whipped it's sickening.

Personally, I'd rather just tell them about me, about us, about our whole fucking dysfunctional "family" and get it over with but she's standing firm on her decision. It's odd, there's not much I can't convince her of, but this, no damn way.

My mind goes back to our "discussion" from earlier that morning:

" _You know how inquisitive they are and how much they like to talk. Even if they aren't afraid of you or of the true nature of pretty much all their aunts and uncles what happens when they start school and tell their friends? They'll be labeled freaks!"_

" _Then I'll knock whoever says that's fucking head off!" I'd retorted to be met with a huff and arms around my neck. Shit, I hate that I, the former feared Sexta Espada, can be manipulated by a human, even if she is the most gorgeous human I've ever seen.  
_

_"Grimmjow, please, let's wait until they are a little older. No doubt we're going to have to prepare ourselves for them having some kind of powers of their own eventually but I want to keep them innocent as long as possible," she said her grey eyes staring into my blue ones._

 _I huffed, "Innocent? You know the twins are already manipulative little creatures, especially Michelle; she's too smart for her own good. But fine, if you want to wait, we'll wait."_

 _She kissed me lightly in thanks before beginning to move away to get ready for work._

 _I grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall kissing her deeply receiving a muffle groan for my efforts. "_ If surrender tastes this sweet I don't really mind _," I thought as I kept kissing her._

 _Finally she'd pulled back just enough to try to catch her breath and gave me a little smile as she whispered, "Grimmjow, I have to go, but, feel free to keep this in mind for later."_

 _With great reluctance I let her go and she squeezed my hand before heading back to her closet._

So here I am, horny of course, frustrated because my wife has to work, and confined to my gigai. Time to take the kids out of the house.

(Third Person POV)

Grimmjow set about getting the kids ready to go to the park, anything to help run out their energy while their mother was away. They walked, the park not far from their home, and soon the twins were running around giggling and squealing while he held the baby who had fallen asleep.

While he was watching his children play he felt a familiar reiatsu approach but it seemed different somehow. Looking up he saw the form of Ichigo Kurosaki moving towards him and a deep growl emanated from his chest. Looking at his face however, he could tell something was…off.

"Hey Grimmy, how's it going?" the form of the shinigami asked, tipping Grimmjow to what was different.

"I told you not to call me that Kon, unless you'd like me to beat your asshole owner's body black and blue," Grimmjow uttered in a growl.

"Woah, sorry," he said flailing his hands in front of him, almost reminding Grimmjow of a male version Orihime.

"So, you high jacked the jackass's body huh?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk.

"Not really, there were a few large hollows that popped up on his way to work and instead of stashing himself in the bushes he had me take over."

"Wait, you were with him on his way to work?" the Arrancar asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Shifting his eyes away Kon muttered something.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch you," Grimmjow asked firmly.

Sighing Kon said, "Ichigo has started taking me to work with him in case he needs to go off to fight hollows."

This pissed Grimmjow off more because guarding Karakura was his responsibility now. Granted, at the moment, it would have been difficult because he had the kids with him. When the "gang" had first come back to Karakura he'd been pissed at them for treading on his territory. However, when Orihime had the twins it was necessary to have backup. But Kurosaki made sure to rub it in his face every chance he got.

By this time Michelle and Rocky had noticed "uncle Ichigo" and ran over.

"Behave, I don't want them confused," Grimmjow uttered lowly to Kon.

Kon set his face in the best scowl he could as the children reached him.

"Uncle Ishigo!" exclaimed Michelle and jumped into his arms, he hugging her in return. Rocky stepped up and hugged his leg since Ichgio's arms were full of his sister.

"Hey kiddos, having fun?"

"Uh huh, do you wans to play?" Rocky asked pulling on his pant leg slightly.

"Sure, let's go," he said and followed them back out to the grass field to play tag.

Grimmjow grumbled lowly, "Sometimes I think those brats love him more than me."

He watched as his children played with the man (well the body of the man) who he'd sworn was his eternal enemy. He pretty much still was but for a completely different reason: Grimmjow was convinced that if Kurosaki thought he'd actually have a chance he'd steal Orihime away in a heartbeat. He'd realized far too late what he'd given up and was beyond pissed that the former evil Espada had won the heart and devotion of the beautiful healer. Grimmjow had no doubts about Orihime's faithfulness, ever, but it never the less rankled.

Turning his eyes from the scene before him Grimmjow looked down into the serene face of his youngest. Kissing his forehead his father sighed, "What am I going to do Willy? Hmmm? I want mama home with you guys." The baby stirred slightly and opened his eyes, smiling at his father. Grimmjow smiled back thinking it was funny that something so simple could make him happy, an emotion he'd given up on feeling centuries ago.

Suddenly he felt the reiatsu of the real Kurosaki and looked behind him. There was the smug bastard watching him with a smirk on his face. Grimmjow, still not sure of his children's spiritual powers yet, put his hand up to indicate for Ichigo to stay where he, his form being blocked by a large tree. The shinigami frowned but when Grimmjow hitched his thumb behind him Ichigo saw his body powered by Kon playing with the twins.

" _Well, even if he hates me at least he's good to the kids,"_ thought Grimmjow knowing the only reason for it was because of Orihime.

"Come to fetch yourself?" he asked when he'd reached Ichigo by the tree.

"Yeah, have to get back to my real job instead of doing yours" he muttered before asking, "Where's Inoue?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes fiercely at the dual insult saying between clenched teeth, "That's not her name anymore you bastard and you know it."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "To me it is. I still can't believe she married you."

Grimmjow reigned in his temper, another change in himself that he both hated and was proud of. He knew how important it was to Orihime for him to be at least civil with her friends but Ichigo always made it as difficult as possible.

Watching the man in front of him seething Ichigo leaned forward a bit and said, "You know Grimmjow, it's only a matter of time before she realizes her mistake. This whole good guy act can't last forever and when you snap I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

Grimmjow saw red and taking one hand grabbed the orange hair by the throat before slamming him up against the tree.

Bringing his face to inches from Ichigo's he growled out, "Listen here, you fucking moron. Orihime knew what she signed up for when she married me. She fell in love with me while I was at my worst. So no matter what you think she will remain faithful to me, her husband. You blew your chance so back the fuck off."

Ichigo's eyes were blazing and had Grimmjow not been holding Wilhelm he would have decked the man but Ichigo would never hurt Orihime's kids. He may hate their father but he loved their mother and therefore loved them.

Grimmjow let go of him and said, "Get your body out of here before I follow through on my threat to beat it black and blue."

Ichigo whistled, still out of sight and Grimmjow saw Ichigo's head fly up at the sound. Seeing Grimmjow and assessing the situation from his face he quickly said goodbye to the kids before running towards the tree. The kids thought their father had whistled for him so they went back to their game.

As Grimmjow was passing Kon stopped briefly to say, "Look Grimmjow, I know you don't like me or care what I think but for what it's worth I'm glad you're with Orihime. She's never looked happier than when she is with you and I've known her a long time. That baka over there almost broke her and you brought her back, so thanks."

Grimmjow was a little stunned at the words and simply nodded before Kon kept moving. He could hear the two idiots arguing as they made their way out of the park. Thankfully Ichigo's shinigami form kept mostly out of sight, moving in shunpo to blur him from sight.

As he reached his kids Grimmjow smiled despite his foul mood.

"Did you guys have fun with your uncle?" he asked.

"Yesh..but…"Rocky said trailing off.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked frowning.

"Uncle Ishigo was…different," Michelle said, not knowing how to explain.

" _Great, they're already able to pick up on spiritual pressures,"_ thought Grimmjow.

"Well, maybe he was just having an off day," he offered trying to move on from the topic.

The twins shrugged their shoulders and ran off to the swing set, Grimmjow following them.

After they'd played for another hour Grimmjow decided it was time to head back to get some lunch and put them down for a nap. Wilhelm was getting a little fussy but was still mostly keeping quiet for which Grimmjow was thankful. When the kid wanted to scream he could scream blood murder.

They reached the house a few minutes later. Grimmjow put the baby in his playpen so he could make lunch for him and the twins consisting of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, crackers and one small cookie each. They ate obediently, hungry from all their exercise at the park. Once they were done and washed up Grimmjow walked them upstairs to their room to tuck them in for a nap. Heading back downstairs he picked up Wilhelm and fed him a bottle and burped him.

Grimmjow laid down on the couch with his son on his chest, both of them falling asleep fairly quickly.

When Orihime walked in ten minutes later she was surprised at how quiet the house was. Moving through the kitchen to the living room she spotted her husband asleep with their son. Her heart melted at the site. For all his hard-ass persona and foul-mouth he was also tender-hearted and caring for their children and her. Leaning down she picked up her youngest and cradled him to her chest, inhaling his scent.

(Grimmjow's POV)

" _Shit!"_ I thought when I felt Wilhelm's body move away from mine and in a panic I snapped awake thinking he'd rolled off my chest onto the floor. Blinking my eyes I looked down but not seeing him on the floor I snapped them up only to see my goddess of a wife smiling down at me.

"Hey," I said my pulse returning to normal.

"Hi," she said softly still smiling and staring at me.

Feeling a little uncomfortable I said a little roughly, "What? Do I have drool on me or something?"

She giggled and shook her head before leaning down and kissing my lips softly.

"Seeing you with our children makes me fall in love with you all over again," she said looking in my eyes.

I grinned and said, "Well, why don't you put the little one in his bed and I'll take you to ours?"

She giggled again and went upstairs to the nursery placing Wilhelm in the crib. Stepping up behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck making her sigh.

"Come on," I said huskily against her neck as I continued kissing her, "we won't have much time before," but my words and actions were stopped by the exclamation of, "Mommy's home!"

"Fuck," I said in a hoarse whisper.

Hime chuckled and patted my arms, "I know, I know."

Releasing her to see the twins I stayed in the room long enough to get a certain appendage under control before following her out and down to the living room.

I may love my kids but they really have piss poor timing!


	4. Chapter 4

Definitely Maybe – Chapter 4 – Hollows, Secrets Exposed, Old Souls

9 Years Later

(Grimmjow's POV)

In the throngs of sleep I hear my subconscious penetrated by some sort of argument. " _Shit, what are they going on about now?!"_ I think as I roll off the bed and head to the twins' room. But what I find isn't so much an argument as an excited conversation. Before me I see my son Rocky successfully holding a full barrier over his sister Michelle while she was trying to break out of it.

"Oi pip-squeaks, we told you no training in the house! What happens if you blow something up?" I say with less anger than I would have normally. I'm just too damn proud of them to really let them have it. They both smile sheepishly and stop what they are doing.

"Sorry dad, we're just so excited to get started and I wanted to practice one more time before aunt Rukia and uncle Renji picked us up," Rocky says as he helpd his sister up from the floor.

I smirk before ushering them downstairs to get breakfast. In the hall we run into their brother Wilhelm. He looks up and with large eyes says, "Daddy, can I go to Soul Society too? I want to train like Rocky and Michelle!"

Indicating for him to join us I answer, "Willy, we talked about this. This summer your brother and sister are going and next summer you'll go with your cousin."

He pouts but doesn't say anything more, he knows I am not one to take kindly to whining.

Orihime is already in the kitchen making breakfast for us all. I kiss her cheek and sit down with the kids at the table.

"Are you all packed? We'll be heading to Kisuke's right after breakfast," their mother asks as she flips pancakes on the griddle.

"Yes mom, I put our bags by the door last night, we can't wait to go!" Michelle exclaims.

The twins are ecstatic that they will be spending their summer in Soul Society being trained by their aunts and uncles on the "other side". We had begun some with them in Kisuke's shop but that wasn't always available. Orihime had mentioned our plight to Yoruichi and somehow she'd wrangled them permission to stay with the Kuchiki's at their manor for the summer to get trained. It would be their first venture to Soul Society without us and they couldn't wait.

Wilhelm is still pouting enough that his mother notices (he's got her wrapped around his finger I swear) and after she'd set the food on the table she crouches down so her eyes are level with his as he sat in his chair, "Wilhelm what's wrong?" she asks softly.

"I want to go to Soul Society too! I have powers, it's not fair that they get to go and I don't," he exclaims.

Shaking her head Orihime answers, "You know you'll get to go next year with Kira and you'll have so much fun with her." It's nice when we agree on something every once in a while when it comes to the kids. He sighs, "Yeah, but she's just like uncle Uryu, so serious all the time." I chuckle in agreement with my son, that apple has not fallen too far from the tree.

After this we enjoyed a relatively quiet breakfast for our family which gives me time to reflect on the event that prompted us to explain secret lives to our kids. How we'd kept them in the dark for as long as we did I'll never know but that day there was no more hiding anything from them.

 _Two years ago_

 _(THIRD PERSON POV)_

 _During a particularly hot day right before summer vacation Grimmjow was on patrol in Karakura while his kids were at school and his wife at work. With the kids in school he could more easily do his patrols as he did not have to babysit them during the day. He only had to make sure to avoid being seen by them when he went by the school. He'd timed his pass over it when he knew they were inside and had very little chance of being seen. Plus he'd move in Sonído anyway so the likelihood of them seeing him was even lower._

 _He'd just finished his pass over the school and was making his way towards the park when he suddenly felt a spike in spiritual pressure coming from the direction he'd just left._

" _Shit, please no,"_ _he thought as he sped back to the school. As he rounded the corner he came upon a Menos hollow towering over the school building._

" _Damn it!" he thought as the hollow slowly bent down, almost as if he were looking for something. Grimmjow hadn't noticed any errant spirits in the area so unless it had followed him…"NO!" he shouted as he noticed the giant hand moving towards a classroom window, right where he saw his daughter sitting. She had been listening to the teacher but he saw her suddenly sit up more straight in her seat, almost like a hound coming to attention on a particular scent._

 _Grimmjow'd never Sonido'd faster in his life but he was still not quick enough to get there before the giant hand had swiped at the window causing it to shatter. He heard the screams and shouts of the children and teacher wondering what happened to the window. Michelle had ducked under the desk and was thankfully little harmed by the flying glass. Grimmjow saw his daughter make eye contact with him and her eyes went wide. Then she noticed the hand coming back and her eyes widened even more. Surprisingly she didn't scream but he figured she was so terrified she couldn't do much more than stare at the site before her._

 _Grimmjow had pulled his sword and cut the hand reaching for her, causing the Menos to shriek in pain. He was near enough to the window to talk to her, noticing that the teacher was yelling for everyone to get in the hall. "Go on Michelle, follow your teacher, I'll take care of this," he said. She blinked and then nodded, getting up from the floor and moving to the door. Grimmjow sighed and got back to the task at hand._

 _The Menos was coming after him now and that's what he wanted. He stood just outside its reach trying to lure it away from the school. However, it moved around the building again and he had to chase after it._

" _Fucking piece of shit, come get me!" he shouted but the Menos was intent on its search of the school. Grimmjow knew his kids had their own spiritual pressure but he also knew that he as larger prey should have drawn it away. Now he could only fear that it was because his kids were of a completely different caliber that this monster was still after them._

 _The next instant he saw a flash go past his eye and an arrow imbedded into the Menos' side erupting new shrieks from it. Ishida was here._

" _Grimmjow, what the hell is going on? Why aren't you leading it away?" he called irritated._

" _Like I don't know what the fuck I'm doing Quincy, I've been trying but it's fixated on my kids!" the ex-Espada shouted back._

" _Dad, dad!" they heard from below and looking down both saw Rocky and Michelle running from the building._

" _Damn it," Grimmjow cursed flying down to them, "what are you doing out here? Where is everyone else?" he growled in his frustration. Both kids winced slightly at his tone but Rocky answered, "We told them to go to the basement and we'd follow but then when we saw whatever that is coming after us we decided to lure him away."_

 _Ishida had reached them to hear this last part and smirking said, "So much like their parents, especially their mother."_

 _Both kids smiled despite the danger but at the next roar of the Menos they dropped their countenance and all looked behind them. The Menos was slowly making its way to them._

" _Dad, we have to get away from here, take us with you, he'll follow!" Michelle yelled._

 _Grimmjow hesitated but knew they were right. Risking the wrath of his wife he picked up Rocky while Ishida picked up Michelle and they both flash stepped away as fast as they could. While they were moving Grimmjow couldn't help saying, "You're both really calm for having found out there are monsters and that your dad and uncle can practically fly."_

 _Rocky smirked, "We've known for a while that something was up. Both of us overheard you and mom talking about something that made no sense but we knew she didn't want us to know about it so we pretended we didn't." That made him laugh despite their current situation._

 _By now they felt Ichigo's reiatsu approaching them and he met them in the field of one of the parks._

" _What the hell are the kids going here!" he shouted at Grimmjow, causing the blue hair to almost deck him in the face._

" _Calm down Kurosaki, the Menos attacked the school trying to get to them. Ironically the safest place they can be is where we can see them because if we move them to another location it'll just go after them there," Ishida answered._

 _Grimmjow looked over the parking lot and saw his wife's car, her standing next to it with her eyes wide. He grabbed both the kids and Sondio'd to her. "They'll tell you what happened I have to get back to the fight. I love you," Grimmjow said hurriedly as he kissed her check and raced back to help the shinigami and the Quincy._

 _Ishida and Ichigo were in the full throngs of battle with the Menos now. They were flying around it, each attacking from different sides and dodging attacks._

 _As Orihime kept her eyes on the fight and where the Menos was throwing his attacks her children told her what had happened at the school. She hugged them both to her tightly and said, "I'm so proud of you both, you are so brave. So much braver than I was when I was older than you by a number of years the first time I saw a hollow."_

" _Mom, I knew dad was there before I saw him, I could feel him and knew he would take care of us," Michelle said proudly. Orihime looked down then and smiled at her daughter. Grimmjow was Michelle's hero just like he was hers._

" _Orihime look out!" she heard and saw as an errant cero blast was making its way to them. "Santen Kesshun!" she shouted and her shield dome appeared in an instant deflecting the blast._

" _WOW mom! I didn't know you have powers too!" Rocky exclaimed, his eyes wide. She couldn't help feeling happy at how awed and proud he looked staring at her. Another blast slammed against the shield but it held firm._

" _Enough is enough, Koten Zanshu!," she shouted and off Tsubaki flew towards the Menos mask. She could see the men were having a hard time reaching it because of the attacks so while they were distracting it she'd focused all her energy and attention on it. Tsubaki hit it with full force and a large crack appeared. The next moment the whole mask fell away and the Menos shrieked before it disintegrated._

" _Way to go mom!" both kids shouted together and Grimmjow smiled widely at her. He was so proud of how much stronger she'd gotten over the years. Reaching them he embraced his wife with the kids between them, hugging both their parents._

" _I'm so glad you're ok, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you fast enough," Grimmjow said to the twins._

" _What are you talking about dad? You were there almost instantly! Now, I want to hear ALL about everything!" Michelle said jumping up and down. "Yeah, tell us everything!" Rocky agreed._

 _Starting that day they and their brother were introduced to everything having to do with Soul Society, their aunts and uncles, hollows and where their father came from._

Grimmjow's POV

"Grimmjow, hey, are you ok?" I hear my wife say and realize I was daydreaming. She must be rubbing off on me after all this time.

"Yeah, sorry babe, just lost in my thoughts," I answer with a slight smirk.

"Renji and Rukia should be arriving soon, let's get over to Kisuke's," she says smiling back at me.

Grabbing the kids' bags I head outside and load them up in the car. After we're all buckled in I drive us to the shop.

"Ah, the little munchkins are ready for their big summer in Soul Society eh?" Kisuke greets us at the door.

"We're not little anymore uncle Kisuke! We're 12 for crying out loud," Rocky says with a huff. This just makes the man grin more as he ruffled my boy's dirty blonde hair.

As the rest of the greetings were going on we hear the Senkaimon open and turn to see Renji and Rukia arriving from Soul Society. Unlike the rest of Orihime's friends these two gave me the least trouble, possibly other than Chad and that's just because the giant never speaks.

Shaking Renji's hand I say, "Thanks again for doing this, the kids are really excited."

Renji smiles as he hugs my children hello before Rukia takes her turn to greet us all.

"Ok, you guys ready to go?" she asks looking at the twins.

"YES!" they both exclaim their eyes wide with excitement and anticipation.

Both of them turn to Orihime and I hugging us tightly. Orihime kisses both of them on the top of the head as she says, "Be good, I don't want to have to deal with an irritated Byakuya Kuchiki."

Rukia laughs at this and we look at her, "Orihime, you should know by now that nii-sama absolutely loves your children. He may seem cold on the outside but he's warmed up a lot. Especially since he and Rangiku got together."

"I know, I just don't want them to wear out their welcome, ne?" she replies looking at the twins. Overall they are good kids but they have a penchant for mischief. I guess they get that from me.

"Ok, enough talking, let's go!" Renji exclaims. Then looking at Rocky he asks, "Rocky, do you think you'll be able to run this time? I have to carry the bags and your sister so I doubt I can carry you too."

I feel Orihime tense up next to me and put my arm around her as we hear our son say, "No problem Uncle Renji, I've been practicing. I can carry my own bag too!"

My chest swells with pride as I watch my son, just barely 12 years old, speaking and behaving like a young man. Pride in others was nothing something I was used to for a long time but now I enjoy the feeling. Having feelings, even after all this time, sometimes catches me off guard.

Renji nods his head, "Ok then big man, let's go!"

They all load up and head to the gate as it opens. With one final wave we watch as our children embark on their own adventure into Soul Society.

Next to me Orihime is crying of course and I hug her, planting a kiss on her head, "They'll be fine," I say quietly to her. She nods and we take our leave with Wilhelm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Definitely Maybe - Chapter 5 – Experience is the best Teacher

Renji, Rukia, Rocky and Michelle exited the Senkaimon into Soul Society and began making their way to the Kuchiki manor. As they walked there were greetings going on all around them. The Jaegerjaquez children were somewhat popular in the Seireitei mostly due to their mother although many knew a debt of gratitude was owed to their father for his help in the Quincy war.

When they arrived to the manor Rangiku Matsumoto ran out of the front doors to greet them with a huge hug, "Oh my goodness, you've both grown so much since the last time we saw you," she squealed in excitement. Both kids were having trouble breathing due to be smoothed by her enormous breasts. When they'd finally disentangled themselves from her they looked up to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing back watching his fiancé fawn over them.

They stepped forward and bowed politely to him saying together, "Good morning Kuchiki Taichou." Michelle continued when they'd stood back up, "Thank you for allowing us to stay with you."

Byakuya inclined his head to their greeting but in his eyes was shining pleasure at having them there. For many decades the Kuchiki manor had lacked the presence of children. He hoped in the future he and Rangiku could remedy that after their wedding but for now he took pleasure in having Jaegerjaquez Orihime's children under his roof. He motioned for them to come forward and hugged them.

"Now then, let's get you settled in," he said and guided them to their guest room himself, Rukia and Rangiku's eyes shining at watching the man they both adored and loved being so kind. It could still catch both of them off guard occasionally.

The first few days consisted of making visits to all their parent's friends and their children. Some had gifts for them to make up for missing a few birthdays while others had items they wished them to take back to their parents. Because Rukia and Renji had their own duties to attend to the twins were given a certain amount of freedom when they were not training. But really, everywhere they went they ran into people who were looking after them.

Rocky had become more adept at controlling his shield fairly quickly while Michelle's attacks were getting more and more powerful. Each twin had acquired one power from their mother along with exceptional strength from their father. Both had received the ability to heal to some degree but their younger brother was by far the more adept at it. None were quite sure why the powers had manifested the way they did since Orihime's came from her sprites but Urahara thought it possible it was that way because she was still human.

Had she lived her life out and came to Soul Society at the end of it he estimated her powers would have manifested in a zanpaktuo like any other soul reaper. They were in uncharted territory in a number of areas having to do with Orihime and her family from her powers manifesting while she was human to Grimmjow's humanity growing stronger and their combined DNA creating hybrid children.

From what they could tell the children were able to access their powers similar to how the Quincy's did, although they were not using the spiritual pressure around them but rather pulling from their own reserves.

Because of this their stay in Soul Society served two purposes. One was to help them replenish their reserves and the other was for them to learn to control their use of it so they did not deplete themselves. Additionally they were getting used to using their abilities in active situations should they ever find themselves attacked again.

They had just finished their second day of training of their third week in Soul Society and had decided to go on a picnic to one of the fields surrounding the Seireitei. Once set up they enjoyed a leisurely meal but were interrupted by a Garganta opening near them.

Out stepped two high level arrancars and the twins hitched their breath. By the looks on their faces they knew this was not a bona fide visit. These were arrant arrancars here on their own business unless Harribel had abandoned the truce and was infiltrating Soul Society!

Not thinking before speaking Rocky piped up, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

The arrancars whipped their heads to face the twins and both had smug smiles creep across their faces.

Without a word they headed towards the them, intent on beginning their destruction with these two brats. The next moment they were stunned when one was caught by Rocky's dome and the other was slammed into by Michelle's attack.

Despite success with their first offense and defense on their own the twins knew they were in trouble. Despite their high reiatsu levels they had not yet been fully trained in shunpo, only having managed a few flash steps here and there. Getting away or defending from these two was going to be impossible if they used shunpo.

The next moment that is precisely what happened. Rocky's shield was shattered by the arrancar incased in it and he grabbed the boy while the other who had been attacked by Michelle overtook her. They struggled but were no match for the powerful creatures.

Suddenly there was an overwhelming push of spiritual pressure and Byakuya entered into the clearing, Renji behind him by one step.

"Release them at once," the captain said his voice frigid. Renji had Zabimaru in his hands and a murderous look on his face.

The arrancar let go of the kids turning their attention to these more formidable opponents.

"What business have you in Soul Society?" Byakuya demanded.

They didn't answer but instead one of them swiped Michelle's leg causing it to bleed. She cried out in pain and clutched her wound, her brother making his way to her. That was all it took for both soul reapers to move forward and engage the enemy.

"Rocky, get you and your sister out of here," shouted Renji as he fought.

Rock nodded, stooped to pick her up and began running away from the scene. When they were far enough away he took a moment to stop and heal her leg. They were close enough that they could still see the fight going on. The arrancars were exceptionally strong and were giving their uncles trouble.

"They need help," Michelle murmured and Rocky flicked his gaze to her.

His eyes shot back to the fight when he heard Renji cry out in pain. He'd been hit particularly hard in the stomach, blood rushing out of his wound. The twins' eyes widened when they realized he'd lost his grip on Zabimaru.

"Uncle Renji!" they both cried and rushed forward. Both of them weren't thinking just acting on instinct.

First Rocky put up a shield to block the next blow coming from the arrancar and Michelle sent out an attack to push him back. They reached Renji who was bleeding more heavily than they realized.

"Rocky, shield!" Michelle yelled and he encased the three of them as she began her healing on Renji.

The arrancar had recovered and was beating on the shield but this time Rocky was holding it firm for longer, however, his energy was waning.

"Michelle hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold this up," he said as sweat dripping from this temple down his cheek.

"I'm trying but I've never done this during battle, it's hard to concentrate," she admitted, tears blurring her vision for a moment but she pushed them back, she couldn't cry right now!

Rocky looked out and saw Byakuya was trying to get to them but the second arrancar was blocking him. " _Where is everyone else?"_ Rocky thought as he felt his shield getting weaker. It was starting to crack.

"Kids, get out of here, I'll be ok," Renji coughed out but when he went to try to stand he couldn't, the wound in his stomach was still too deep. He knew Michelle was doing her best to heal him quickly but in order to do it thoroughly it took her longer than what her mother could do. Still, he was thankful they were there otherwise he'd be dead by now.

"We won't leave you like this, you're still bleeding too much and you can't move properly," Michelle countered fiercely and he almost chuckled at how much she looked like her father in that moment, the only difference being she hadn't sworn…yet.

Rocky looked to his side and saw that Zabimaru was close by so he reached out and picked him up. He knew he wasn't strong enough to wield the weapon properly but he hoped he could buy them some time.

When the arrancar had reared back to attack the shield again Rocky stood up. As their enemy moved forward he suddenly dropped the shield as he swung the zanpaktuo forward. It was exceptionally heavy but his adrenaline helped him get a clean hit in. Because the arrancar wasn't expecting it at all his position put him directly in line with the attack and his momentum made the hit harder than it would have been had he not been moving forward.

Rocky heard a grunt of pain from the creature in front of him and had a satisfied smirk on his face when he saw he'd drawn blood.

The arrancar wasn't done yet, however, and started to come back after him. Rocky steeled his nerves and held the sword in front of him as best he could. Just before he was hit he saw petals flowing around him. His smirk returned as he slammed the shield back up.

"Sayonara you piece of shit," he chuckled as he watched Byakuya's bankai overwhelm the arrancar in front of him.

He heard the scream of the creature as it was shred to pieces in the flurry of sakura blossoms.

There was a wave of activity after the fight and the twins reported to the head captain what they saw. When Harribel was contacted she was beyond furious.

"My deepest apologies Head Captain Yamamoto," the fierce woman said with a deep bow, "I have had recent issues with rebelling factions. We have been attempting to deal with it on our own but apparently two of the rebels took it upon themselves to attempt to start another war between us."

"Do you require assistance?" the head captain asked.

"That is not necessary captain, when I heard about the breach I contacted my former comrades and requested their assistance. We know Soul Society has many capable warriors but in Hueco Mundo it is better to have those already acclimated to the environment assist."

The next moment there was a commotion behind Harribel and she sighed, "It's ok, let him in."

A minute later Rocky and Michelle, who were behind the head captain, saw their father's face appear on the telecommunication screen.

"Rocky, Michelle, are you two ok?" he asked without ceremony or greeting to any in the room.

The twins smiled and stepped forward at Yamamoto's signal.

"Yes dad, we're fine," Michelle said and Rocky nodded.

"You should know they were instrumental in taking down the rebels. Also, Abarai Renji would probably have died without their help," the head captain said.

The look on Grimmjow's face was mixed with pride and concern. Orihime was not going to like that they had been involved but really what could they expect?

He smiled a gentle smile, a sight not seen by many, at his children and said, heedless of who heard him, "I'm very, very proud of both of you. Please be careful and enjoy the rest of your time. I'll do my best to make sure your mom doesn't drag your asses back before the end of the summer."

"Thanks dad, we love you!" Michelle said.

"Love you both too, now, I've got to go kick some ass. Talk to you later," he said and took off.

Harribel and Yamamoto finished their discussion before signing off.

Back at the Kuchiki manor there was a small celebration going on. The twins were being honored for their first active battle.

"We are so proud of you both," Rangiku said.

"Yes, thank you for saving my husband's lame ass, I can't believe you got bested by an arrancar! You're getting slack," Rukia said smacking Renji over the head but her eyes were soft. She knew she'd really almost lost him.

"Hey, it's not my fault the claws of that one had flesh eating bacteria in their tips!" he complained.

When the summer was over and their mother had come to get them Orihime walked up to Renji and Byakuya to hug them. "Thank you for protecting my children," she said with tears in her eyes.

"There is no need to thank us, we should be thanking you. Without them there Renji may have died," the stoic captain replied. She smiled and kissed both their cheeks before grasping the hands of her precious twins.

"Not even teenagers and you're already becoming legends in your own right," she said as they walked to the Senkaimon.

"Well, we have big shoes to fill," Rocky said with a grin.

She ruffled his hair, "Yes, but let's try to keep the world saving responsibility off your shoulders for some years to come."

With that they entered the gates and headed back home to the world of the living and found Grimmjow waiting for them.

The rebellion had been put down.

"Now I'm the one who needs a vacation," he said as he cracked his neck.

His wife and children chuckled at him as they all walked out of the shop to head back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Definitely Maybe

Chapter 6: Vacation? Really? Vacation?!

(Orihime's P.O.V)

After Grimmjow's comment three weeks ago about needing a vacation, the kids' and I decided that is exactly what he deserves. I have everything planned out. The kids have two weeks left till school starts, so this will be a family vacation. I've thought of the perfect way to tell him. I know he takes his responsibility to Karakura seriously but I take my care of him and my family just as seriously. It's high time we had a break. So now I wait for him to come to bed.

(Grimmjow's P.O.V)

I know something is up because the kids are acting secretive. I have no idea what is going on but if they are not burning down the house or purposefully chasing down hollows I'm not too worried about it. Since the kids returned from Soul Society and me from Hueco Mundo I swear I've been working non-stop. It's like the hollows think Karakura is the only place to let loose. I swear Kurosaki doesn't even want to do his duty even part time anymore. Yeah, yeah I know this is what I signed up for but that doesn't mean I didn't want a small break. I've been doing this nonstop since even before my kids. Anyways here I am, in my moment of peace and quiet. The kids are all upstairs in bed so I'm watching TV to let my mind rest. Damn, I can barely keep my eyes open. What I wouldn't give for a vacation, even a small one.

(Third P.O.V)

Grimmjow got up and flicked the TV off. As he entered his and Orihime's bedroom he found her brushing her hair out at her vanity. Grinning he moved into the room and sat behind her. He took the brush from her hand and took over brushing her luxurious orange hair.

Leaning forward he whispered, "What are you thinking about babe?"

Orihime sighed with a small smile on her face as she answered, "A vacation."

Grimmjow smirked slightly and nodded in understanding, "I was thinking the same thing, but what about the kids?"

Orihime's laughter makes him smile widely; he's always loved that sound. She replied, "We would take them with us Grimmjow. It would be a family vacation. You. Me. The kids. That's a family vacation."

Grimmjow laughed, "Okay, Mrs. Smarty Pants, what about my job? I can't just up and leave."

His wife turned to face him and took the brush from his hand to place it back on the vanity before taking his hand to lead him to stand by their bed.

As she removed his shirt she said, "Simple, you talk to Soul Society and request they station a substitute here for two weeks." Kissing his shoulder she moved her hands to his belt buckle and he smirked down at her.

Undoing the clasp she continued speaking, "Next talk to Ichigo and tell him he's been slacking ever since he came back from college. Sure, the first couple years he didn't, but that was just to annoy you. Now his lack of help is becoming an issue." By now his pants were on the ground and her touches were having a marked effect on her husband's body but he let out a hearty laugh at her last statement.

"Babe, I could ask Soul Society and they MAY allow it, but sweetheart telling Kurosaki that he has been slacking on his duties wouldn't go over very well and you told me not to fight with him. So I guess we're stuck."

Giggling at his pet names for her she removed his boxers and had him lay down on his stomach. He smiled as he felt her climb on top of him, straddling his lower back to massage his upper back.

When he groaned as she found a particularly sore spot she said, "Well I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess I shouldn't have put in for two weeks off at work last week."

She felt him tense up but kept working his muscles making him relax again before continuing, "And I guess I shouldn't have gone to Urahara so I could get to Soul Society and demand an audience with the head captain, which I got by the way."

Now he was really surprised and turned, though she stayed on top of him while he rotated. His eyes were wide as he listened to her next words, "I'd really hate to think I wasted my breath when I gave him an ultimatum. Either he provided a substitute for two weeks to come to Karakura in thanks for all you have done over the last 12 years and beyond, including the Quincy war, or I would not allow you to continue your duties in Karakura and he could deal with me."

By now Grimmjow's head was spinning but she wasn't done yet, "He had no ground to stand on. He knew you've done more for Soul Society and this town in the last 12 years, better even than Ichigo could have done. Within ten minutes a captain and lieutenant's meeting was called. You should have heard them pleading your case Grimmjow. Even Byayukua, or Mr. Stick in the Ass as you dubbed him, contributed." Here she did her best impression of the stoic captain, "You tell Kurosaki Ichigo we will not send a substitute because he already _is_ the substitute for Karakura. If he has an issue with it he can speak to either myself or Captain Zaraki. Both options, I am sure, he will avoid as you humans say "like the plague."

Propping himself up Grimmjow chuckled and asked, "So what was Kurosaki's reaction?"

Orihime grinned devilishly as she took off her shirt, "Well, when I got back I went right to him and delivered the captain's message, but not without adding some details of my own. I told him point blank he had been slacking off the last 12 years hiding behind bullshit excuses about working for his father. I told him he needs to let go of this asinine grudge he holds against you and actually get off his ass to help you."

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing but his smile got larger as she continue, "I told him your wife and kids rarely get to see you or spend time with you because ever y time there is a hollow you have to leave. That because I work and the kids go to school we have less and less time to spend together as a family and I was sick of it. I told him to get the fuck over himself, stop bitching about the responsibility he took on when he agreed to be the substitute in this town in the first place and get up off his ass to help. I may have almost mentioned he should make sure to find himself a wife as I was never going to leave you so he might as well forget about it. Needless to say he was dumbfounded so I closed his jaw and walked away."

By now Grimmjow was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, "I cannot believe those harsh words came out of your beautiful mouth! I'm surprised he didn't faint from shock."

She blushed as she realized the truth of his words which only made him laugh harder that she was just _now_ embarrassed at the language she had used.

The next moment he'd flipped her over onto the bed and hovering over her, "So wife, does that mean we can go out of town with no issues?"

When she'd grinned and nodded he started removing the rest of her clothes.

"Yes most definitely. Urahara said he'd give us an express trip since you can't get out of your gigai to walk around with us and I know you won't want to haul it around."

Grimmjow nodded and smiled as the last of her clothing hit the floor, "That's my woman always thinking but who knew she could be so devious and vindictive? I never thought I'd hear that you cursed like I do but I'd be lying if I didn't say it kind of turned me on. To think, my wife turned out to be an angel with a little devil mixed in, especially in bed!"

Orihime looked shocked as she exclaimed, "Grimmjow!"

Any further words were silenced by Grimmjow kissing her deeply which led to them enjoying each other's company wrapped in passion until the early hours of the morning.

-Next Morning-

The next day Orihime had gotten the kids up early, their bags already packed, and though they were all yawning they were excited to go.

Grimmjow had been up and ready before everybody else and hurried the kids along to pack up the van. When he noticed his wife lagging a bit he picked her up and smirked, "Time to go sweetness. Urahara said we can take the van through the Senkaimon right? So let's hurry up, I want this vacation to start."

Orihime laughed because Grimmjow was acting as hyper as the kids.

Upon arrival to the shop they saw a very sleepy Urahara waiting for them. His reply to Grimmjow's question of whether everything was set was a nod and a wave as the door opened. Driving through the landed in their destination. Before them they saw no one around, just a beautiful beach and a good sized beach house.

"Hime, where are we?"

Orihime smiled "Okinawa. We have a place right on the beach. I mean there are other things to do of course and I know you have issues with sand but, it's what we could afford." She started to get a little nervous then thinking he wouldn't like it but she calmed down when she felt his hand on hers.

"It's perfect babe, thank you."

(Grimmjow's P.O.V)

Once we get the kids situated and all of us fed we explore the house together. Everything we could need has already been provided including a fully stocked kitchen. Turns out my beautiful wife pulled a few more favors from Soul Society than she originally let on. Kyoraku and Ukitake chipped in and bought us this place. I figured out Ukitake had a hand in it when I found a bunch of candy in the kids' rooms. I can't you believe they each got their own room!

Orihime and I have a Jacuzzi in our bathroom and a large king bed in the bedroom. Seriously, it's amazing, peaceful; just…wow…I'm the luckiest man in the world, hell, the luckiest man in _three_ worlds!

I have amazing kids who will rival even my accomplishments someday. I have a wife who takes my breath away even after 12 years married and three kids. I have a few friends; well I guess they are friends. I am one lucky son of bitch and it's all because of my woman.

(Third P.O.V)

As Orihime approached her husband he took her hands and pulled her close for a long, deep kiss. Pulling back slightly but still in his arms she giggled and he smiled.

"You're lucky this is a private beach babe, otherwise I would probably have to beat some guys off of you. Seriously, even after 12 years and three kids your fucking gorgeous. You still look like the same girl I met when you were 17."

Orihime blushed and slapping his shoulder playfully countered, "Grimmjow you are such a flirt."

As she looked into his eyes she asked with a worried tone, "Are you okay? You seem like you're somewhere far away."

He blinked and shook his head before replying, "Nothing's wrong Hime, I was just thinking back to when we first met. Looking at us now I can't believe all of this is real. And it's all because of you woman. I love you Orihime, you know that right? And I love our kids even if I complain about them from time to time. If I lost my powers and became human tomorrow I'd be fine with it. As long as I have the four of you I'll be fine, you made us a family babe."

Orihime replied with a sly grin, "Well, you'll have to say as long as you have the five of us."

Grimmjow didn't understand at first but as comprehension dawned on his mouth opened in surprise, Five? You're pregnant?!"

Orihime simply nodded but before she could speak the two of them were suddenly doused with water, compliments of their three children. Rocky, Michelle and Wilhelm all laughed and ran off. Before Grimmjow could say anything more about the news of a fourth child joining them Orihime tore off after the kids.

He watched quietly, smiling as he watched Orihime grab Wilhelm using her powers to keep him from running. She released her fairies to play with the kids.

She turned to wave at him, calling him to join them. He nodded and leapt out of the gigai before going into his full release form.

Eyes widening Orihime called to the kids to run and commanded her fairies to try to slow him down as she took off running for the water after her children.

Grimmjow laughed as they ran and thought to himself as he continued after them, "Maybe love her? Fuck that. I definitely fucking love them."


End file.
